Si nous étions vivants
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Ils se sont rencontrés pour rêver ensemble avant de se perdre. Acesabo week.
1. Chapter 1

Alors à un moment dans l'année sur le fandom anglophone ils ont fait une ace/sabo week et j'ai eu envie de participer, même si au final j'ai loupé trois trains et deux métros.

Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

* * *

 **Day 1: First Impression/ Beginnings**

Ace avait toujours été seul. Son caractère un peu nerveux, sa vie chez des brigands qui vivaient loin de tout et où il était le seul enfant, son malaise concernant l'identité de son père, tout cela ne l'avait jamais rendu très social.

Sabo n'était pas mieux. Il était une véritable anomalie dans son milieu, insensible aux rangs des parents des enfants auquel il parlait, il traitait tout le monde de la même manière. Et pour la plupart de ces gamins gâtés à qui on avait toujours dit oui, c'était insupportable. En plus, cette manière de se conduire lui avait amené la désapprobation de ses parents qui n'avaient jamais compris que tout ce qu'il désirait c'était leur amour.

Ils s'étaient donc persuadé qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais personne qui leur correspondrait, personne qui ne leur ferait revoir leur jugement sur la nature humaine.

Et puis leurs chemins s'étaient croisés.

L'un venait d'écouter une histoire sur les mondes du dehors, l'autre venait de voler quelques trésors. Ils se percutèrent en plein milieu du Grey Terminal. Ils se crièrent dessus. Avant que finalement les victimes d'Ace ne leur tombent dessus et que les deux jeunes hommes finissent par fuir ensemble dans la forêt.

Ils avaient huit ans et à cet âge-là, rien ne vaut l'excitation et la peur pour se rapprocher. Et quand ils finirent par semer leur ravisseur en grimpant en haut d'un arbre, ils étaient devenus amis.

Parce que cette trentaine de minute où ils avaient dû courir pour leur survie, leur avait permis d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre que n'importe quelle discussion. Et ce qu'ils avaient découvert, était assez intéressant pour que chacun reconnaisse entre l'autre quelqu'un de précieux avec qui il pourrait s'amuser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Idiot/ genius**

Luffy n'était pas vraiment le gamin le plus intelligent du monde.

Ce n'était pas vraiment grave en soit, Ace et Sabo l'aimait tel qu'il était et surtout par miracle son idiotie n'était plus valable dès lors qu'on parlait de combat.

Toutefois, parfois c'était quand même un peu pesant.

Par exemple, le jour où il les surprit en train de s'embrasser et qu'il demanda s'il pouvait le faire lui aussi.

Ou pire encore la fois où il interrompit la déclaration de Sabo pour dire que lui aussi il aimait ses frères et qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble.

Non vraiment, Luffy pouvait être un enfant adorable les ¾ du temps mais il y avait toujours des moments où ces frères avaient envie de le jeter à la mer.

Pourquoi, alors que Sabo après sa confession ratée avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que les sentiments qui existaient entre lui et Ace et ceux qu'ils avaient avec Luffy n'était pas tout à fait les même, s'obstinait-il à ne pas comprendre que parfois ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de temps juste tous les deux ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: sailing/ adventure**

L'aventure. La découverte du monde. L'exploration de nouvelles terres. La rencontre avec des gens haut en couleur.

Une vie pleine de rebondissement.

Enfants, ils avaient rêvé de tout cela.

Adultes, ils l'avaient réalisé.

Ils avaient sillonné les mers, découvert des îles peuplés de gens tous plus intéressant que les autres.

Ils avaient appris à se battre et ils avaient livrés des combats épiques.

Ils avaient trouvé des compagnons, des gens avec qui ils se sentaient bien, avec qui ils pouvaient tout partager.

En quelque sortes, ils avaient réalisé leur rêve.

Pourtant le jour de leur mort, Ace comme Sabo avaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Leur véritable rêve c'était d'effectuer tout cela ensemble. Pas à des milles l'un de l'autre en n'ayant aucun espoir de se revoir un jour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: scars/ tattoos**

À chaque fois que les gens regardent son tatouage à l'épaule, Ace a le droit à des questions intrigués sur l'orthographe de son prénom, sur son égocentrisme et aussi des commentaires moqueurs sur son prétendu illettrisme.

« Alors comme ça tu ne sais même pas écrire ton prénom ? »

Et bon joueur, il répond en riant qu'il avait trop bu, que peut-être même il avait fait une narcolepsie pendant la séance et qu'il y avait dû revenir le jour d'après, en catastrophe, pour qu'on barre le S.

Parce qu'il préfère passer pour un illettré plutôt que d'expliquer. Parce qu'il préfère qu'on se moque de lui plutôt que de se dévoiler.

Parce que ça fait trop mal.

Parce que Sabo était son ami à lui et qu'il n'a pas envie de le partager avec les autres. Il n'a pas envie de leur dire à quel point ce jour-là le monde a perdu un homme extraordinaire. Quelqu'un, qui, il en est certain, aurait pu changer beaucoup de chose.

Mais quand Marco après des jours à l'apprivoiser finit par lui poser la question à son tour alors qu'ils sont seuls sur le pont du bateau, Ace alors se livre et raconte.

Oui, Ace ne s'écrit pas avec un S. Et peut-être qu'une lettre barrée n'est pas spécialement belle, ne rend pas forcément bien. Mais ce n'est pas le but. Il n'a pas fait ce tatouage pour qu'il soit beau.

Le S qui est gravé sur sa peau, c'est le S de Sabo, le S de son premier ami, de son frère, de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout ou du moins plus que tout avec Luffy.

Le S qui est gravé sur sa peau, c'est la mémoire de quelqu'un qu'il n'oubliera jamais, qu'il ne veut pas oublier.

Le S qui est gravé sur sa peau, c'est une cicatrice qu'il expose au monde entier et pourtant qu'il garde pour lui tout seul.

Et pas un seul jour, il n'a regretté d'être allé chez le tatoueur. Pas un seul.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas de regrets du tout. Au contraire. Des regrets, il en a plein.

Et le premier, c'est de ne pas avoir été là pour le sauver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5: Blush/ Innocent**

Le premier baiser est un accident. Une chute, des corps qui roulent et deux paires de lèvres l'une sur l'autre.

Le deuxième est une expérience. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a réussi à oublier le goût de l'autre alors lorsque Luffy décide de passer une journée en ville, ils en profitent aussitôt pour essayer.

Ce second baiser dure plus longtemps que le précédent. Assez pour qu'Ace comprenne qu'il aime vraiment embrasser Sabo. Trop peu de temps pour que Sabo soit véritablement rassasié.

Toutefois, une fois qu'ils se sont écartés l'un de l'autre, les deux garçons déclarent que c'était vraiment bizarre et décident de ne plus jamais retenter.

Ils pensent tous les deux que c'est mieux de rester comme avant.

Ils se trompent : plus rien n'est comme avant.

La nuit, Ace sent son cœur battre plus fort à chaque fois que son corps frôle celui de Sabo.

Le jour, Sabo ne peut pas regarder son ami sans avoir le rouge aux joues.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Luffy se demande bien ce qui se passe avec ses deux frères. Il voit bien que quelque chose cloche, qu'il s'est passé un truc pendant son absence.

Alors il demande à Dadan et aux autres brigands, si les deux autres se sont disputés. Et à cette question la vieille femme rigole et explique que non absolument pas, c'est seulement qu'ils sont en train de grandir ce qui n'est pas toujours facile.

À cette réponse Luffy la regarde plein d'incompréhension et la tête pleine de nouvelles questions


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Regret/ Hallucination**

Koala a vécu un peu plus de dix ans aux côtés de Sabo et c'est bien assez pour qu'elle arrive à lire dans les pensées de son supérieur. Ce qui est plutôt pratique pour pouvoir s'adapter et se comporter de la bonne manière. Même si en vrai, elle n'a généralement pas besoin de cet avantage, il est assez facile de travailler avec lui.

En effet celui-ci est plutôt toujours de bonne humeur, se dévouant corps et âme à sa mission chez les révolutionnaires. Il aide à renverser une monarchie, s'entraîne avec son nouveau fruit du démon et insuffle du courage chez les nouvelles recrues. Pour une grande partie d'entre elles, il est un véritable modèle et le voir venir les encourager, les motive énormément.

Bref, c'est un type bien avec qui elle est heureuse de travailler.

Enfin, il faut quand même nuancer le tableau. Malgré son sourire toujours présent et sa voix plein d'entrain, parfois il y a des ombres qui passent sur son visage.

Et ces ombres, elles ont un nom : Portgas D. Ace.

Koala sait que Sabo n'arrive pas et n'arrivera sûrement jamais à se pardonner de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger son frère et que s'il pouvait retourner en arrière, ce serait la première chose qu'il changerait.

Et elle comprend.

Après tout elle aussi connaît la culpabilité que l'on ressent après la mort d'un être cher. C'est par sa faute que Fisher Tiger est mort et il arrive encore que certaines nuits, elle se réveille en sursaut après avoir rêvé de son fantôme.

Donc, quand ces ombres apparaissent sur le visage du Sabo, elle ne lui dit pas qu'il est trop tard, que ses regrets son vains et qu'il faut qu'il avance : que c'est ce qu 'Ace voudrait. Ce qui est peut-être vrai, mais ce n'est pas ce dont il a besoin d'entendre, elle le sait. De la même manière, elle ne tente pas non plus de le convaincre que peut-être il n'aurait servi à rien là-bas.

Non, elle se contente juste de lui apporter un thé, un café ou n'importe quelle autre boisson chaude qu'il apprécie et ensuite elle le laisse seul, non sans lui avoir signifier que s'il a besoin d'elle, elle sera là.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: Free Day**

Un rayon de soleil traverse la fenêtre et Sabo ouvre un œil, puis deux. Il sent peu à peu les brumes du sommeil le quitter. Il songe un instant à renfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller avant de finalement renoncer. Il a déjà bien dormi et il a des tas de choses à faire.

Plein de volonté le jeune homme sort donc une jambe de la couverture. Il tente de faire de même avec la deuxième quand soudain il est agrippé par le bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond se retrouve dans les bras possessifs d'un brun encore à moitié endormi. Cela ne devrait d'ailleurs pas être trop compliqué de s'échapper de cet étreinte. Mais ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il en avait vraiment envie.

« Ace, j'essaye de me lever, bougonne-t-il cependant.

Reste avec moi, proteste alors ledit Ace. »

À ces mots le cœur de Sabo fait un salto. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être aussi heureux. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé Ace, il bénit tous les jours les dieux qui lui ont permis de se réincarner et de pouvoir retrouver celui dont l'absence avait pesé pendant les ¾ de sa vie.

Et certes au début c'était bizarre quant à l'adolescence il avait commencé à retrouver des souvenirs de sa vie passée. Il avait même cru devenir fou. Un jour, il avait fini par en parler ses parents, des parents qui contrairement à la vie précédente l'aimaient réellement. Sa mère l'avait regardé avec stupéfaction avant de finalement le prendre dans ses bras. Puis, après quelques minutes de silence, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aussi avait des souvenirs d'une autre vie, vécue dans un autre monde : un monde où elle était magicienne et où elle avait le pouvoir d'invoquer les clés des zodiaques.

Quand elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, elle avait pensé, comme lui, devenir folle mais heureusement c'est à ce moment qu'une de ses amies de son ancienne vie lui était tombée dessus. Depuis, elle avait appris qu'elle était loin d'être la seule et qu'énormément de personnes vivant dans ce monde étaient en réalité la réincarnation de gens ayant vécus dans d'autres mondes. Puis, pour finir avec cette avalanche d'informations, elle avait déclaré :

« Cela ne veut cependant pas dire que tous le monde est une réincarnation, ce n'est pas le cas de ton père. Et n'espère pas trop non plus trouvé toutes les personnes que tu avais côtoyé dans ta vie d'avant. Levy et moi pensons qu'il existe plusieurs mondes pour les réincarnations. »

À partir de là, Sabo avait prêté plus attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient et avaient vite découvert qu'en effet, sa mère avait raison, il avait beaucoup de personnes réincarnées.

Et c'est en se rendant à une après-midi spécial ancienne vie que Sabo pressé de parler de ses rêves et souvenirs avaient littéralement foncés dans Ace. Dès que leurs deux regards s'étaient rencontrés, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient reconnus et étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Depuis ce jour, ils étaient inséparables. Après deux mois de rencontres incessantes, ils avaient loué un appartement ensembles. Puis, un an après leurs retrouvailles, ils s'avouaient leur sentiments réciproques.


End file.
